


forget me not

by scintilla10



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Amnesia, Comedy, Multi, OT3, Temporary Amnesia, unrealistic amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10
Summary: When he woke up, two beautiful people were getting very up close and personal with his nose hairs.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	forget me not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atlanticslide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanticslide/gifts).



> Thank you to [x].

When he woke up, two beautiful people were getting very up close and personal with his nose hairs. He blinked.

“He’s awake!”

“Oh, thank —“

“We thought you were dead!”

“And if you weren’t dead, we’d definitely kill you for trying that stunt on your own!”

“Not dead,” he confirmed. He wiggled his toes, just to make sure. Phew. “Very much not dead.”

The two beautiful people looked immensely relieved. 

“We thought —”

“Don’t put us through that again!”

“Happy to be alive and of service,” he said, and struggled to sit upright. He had clearly made them very anxious. He felt somehow that it was important to avoid worrying them.

One of them was petting his arm, apparently unconsciously. The other was smoothing his forehead and brushing the hair at his temples. It all felt very intimate and very, well, domestic, so he smiled at them and threw caution to the wind.

“Sorry — just wanted to check,” he said. “Which one of you am I married to again?”

They both froze. 

“What —“

“Which _one of us_ —“

Both of them were speaking in a very high-pitched register. And he had somehow failed to notice the way that they had tangled their hands together. Oops.

“Sorry, sorry,” he cut in.

On the other hand, he was clearly a very lucky man. He wished he could remember it better. “I don't know what came over me — of course I remember now that all three of us are married. Obviously, I’d be clever enough to snag the two most beautiful people in the galaxy.”

He gave them his most charming smile.

They stared back at him.

“We’re not —“

“You don’t remember who —“

"— beautiful —"

“— I mean, _married_ —“ 

They were both very charming when they were flustered. He told them so, and watched in delight as they flustered even more charmingly. Maybe next time he’d try a term of endearment. Darling, perhaps. Or sweetheart. Yes, that felt right.

“Poe,” one of them said, uncertainly. “Do you — do you remember why you came here?”

He looked around, blankly. “Honeymoon?” he guessed. It seemed to be a strange place for a honeymoon, but they all clearly hadn't been married long if they still got so flustered over a compliment. 

They conferred together in a whisper, looking anxiously over at him. He took the time to admire their very attractive biceps and shiny hair, and wondered if there was a suave way to ask for a reminder about their names. It seemed weird that he couldn't remember.

“There’s no need to worry,” he called to them. “I actually feel fine, now.”

~~~

Two days later, he woke up remembering a whole lot more than just his own name and how beautiful Finn and Rey were. He was alone. He lay in the unfamiliar bed, first letting himself feel what it was like to be in his own body with his own memories again. Then, thinking about how arrogantly he'd inserted himself into Finn and Rey's lives, how he'd projected his own feelings and desires onto them, he wanted to squirm with embarrassment.

When he emerged for breakfast, they were bickering genially about a cleaning rota, but they stopped abruptly when they saw him.

BB-8 beeped loudly and careened into his shin.

"Hi, buddy," he said.

He looked back up at the table.

"Poe?" Finn said uncertainly. Rey's eyes were wide. 

"Hi," he said, and gave an awkward wave. "Um, apparently, I have some things to apologize for —"

They both sprang up from their seats and pulled him into a hug. Poe clutched them back, grateful.

"We missed you," Rey said.

"Don't ever do that again," Finn added

"Didn't like being fake married to me?" Poe joked weakly.

Rey looked immediately guilty, and Finn flushed.

"We didn't want —"

"We knew you weren't —"

"— just so worried —"

" — just _gave_ this suite to us —"

" — and no one was even surprised by —"

" — _beautiful_ —"

"Hey, hey," Poe said. "I was the one who actually —"

They all stopped talking and stared at one another for a minute.

BB-8 beeped impatiently.

"It's a nice suite," Poe said. "I like it." He let out a breath. "I liked living here with you. Even though I wasn't exactly me. And I'm sorry that I told everyone we were married before I asked either of you." He winced.

"I liked it, too" said Rey. "Living here with both of you."

"And — being married to you wasn't too bad," Finn said.

"Kinda nice," Rey added.

Poe felt warm. "Yeah?" he said. 

"Would've been better with the real you," Rey said. "And if you'd asked us first. I don't think you even knew our names."

"I knew enough to know you were the most important people in my life," Poe said.

Finn ducked his head, but he was smiling. "And the most beautiful?"

Rey laughed.

"Definitely the most beautiful," Poe said, and kissed Finn and then Rey until he had to stop because he was smiling too much.

He said, breathlessly, "So, you're saying if I asked you both the question, you might —"

They glanced at each other, smiling.

"Someone once told me that only a very clever man could snag the two most beautiful people in the galaxy," Finn said.

Poe laughed. "I don't know who that could have been," he said, and kissed them again.


End file.
